One last Message
by MadoHomu
Summary: Homura called Kyoko for a last conversation before the former quitted her job as a bodyguard. [Closer. MadoHomu]


One last Message

Homura called Kyoko for a last conversation before the former quitted her job as a bodyguard. [Closer. MadoHomu]

A/N: IMPORTANT. Uh, this actually happened a while later after Homura left Madoka and went back to the headquarters in the story; Closer. So if you didn't read that multi-chap story, you'll probably don't understand anything here.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Kyoko exclaimed while Homura calmly crossed her arms, her eyes closed as she knew the redhead's reaction would be just like this.

Homura gestured her head and Kyoko turned to look at the lone envelope on the table. "Yeah. I've wrote my resignation letter, ready to hand it up."

"But why?" Kyoko frowned before realization dawned over her in a second. "It's that girl, isn't it. Madoka."

Homura remained silent, as if that would make Kyoko thought what she said wasn't true. Kyoko sighed, walking over to the bed and slumped on it heavily, caressing the sheets before looking up at Homura with a soft look. "That girl must have a great impact on you, isn't it? To inspire and change you so much that you are willing to quit the path that you choose for the longest time when we graduated from the training academy."

It wasn't a question and Homura knew that Kyoko was asking because she wanted to confirm it for some reason. Kyoko and Homura were friends since they first joined the academy at the age of 12 and then all of the sudden, they're going part of ways. With the abrupt choice that Homura made and the separation... Kyoko wanted to confirm everything. Their years of friendship - although both of them will never admit that they were friends at all - it wasn't something that you could just throw away like nothing for no particular reason.

"The time I have spent with her indeed changed me. I _want_ to be by her side, not as her_ bodyguard_, not as someone who is _paid_ to do so, but someone who is _willing_ and _yearn_ to be by her side_ forever with nothing to gain_, protecting her and never letting her to be hurt." Homura quietly answered.

Kyoko slowly nodded, understanding each and every word Homura emphasized on. She looked up and smiled, a genuine smile, and not a stupid smirk that she aways use to piss Homura off. Now that Homura noticed, when was the last time Homura seen that smile? Or to be exact... did she even smile that way before?

"I somehow got a feeling that you called me over to your room, wasn't just to tell me about this." The redhead turned her body away and Homura blinked in surprise as the image of Kyoko's smile that was supposed to be etched in her mind disappeared immediately. Kyoko climbed up the bed and hit her head on the fluffy white pillow as she stared cheekily at Homura with her hands under her neck.

Homura gave a scoff and smiled sheepishly at Kyoko. "You can be so smart and dumb sometimes."

"If you were the usual you. I wouldn't be hearing about your departure from you but from the boss himself. You always do things as you please and don't bother telling anyone anything."

"You know me so well."

"Of course."

There was silence and they both just stared at each other, for the longest time, even longer when they had a heated argument and both wanted to have this long staring contest. It was as though if they break this eye contact, the other person would just disappear...

It was always Homura that broke the eye contact every time that had a contest since she couldn't stand it since her eyes would either dry up really fast or that she didn't want to waste her precious time on the redhead. But this time, Kyoko looked away first, much to Homura's surprise.

"Ya' know, you should hurry and speak up. I have a mission meeting with boss later this evening."

Homura lowered her gaze, uncrossing her arms and for a while just stood there without doing anything. It was as if she was hesitating about something, but in the end, she moved and headed to her cabinet. She took out a piece of paper, a pen and a video camera. Kyoko sat upright on the bed as she watched Homura moved from one end of the room to the other.

"I want to send Madoka one last message. I want her to know my real feelings for her. She confessed to me the other day and I wasn't able to reply."

"Oh, so you regretted not staying with her till she woke up?"

Homura gave a plain, stoic expression and Kyoko always recognized it as a signal that she would get into deep trouble if she continue with whatever her teasing was about. The redhead jumped out of the bed and laughed. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

She looked away for a moment before she slightly pouted, her mask for embarrassment. "I don't know what to say."

"I knew it. I was hoping for some other reason like holding the camera for you but what am I thinking." Kyoko shook her head and picked up the blank paper and the pen. "This is _your_ confession. Not mine. You're the one that like Madoka and you're suppose to tell her your feelings with your heart and mouth, not with a script."

Homura sighed. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have throw away my pride to ask you." She muttered under her breath.

"Heh, can't hear you." Kyoko smirked.

She eyed Kyoko dangerously before taking the materials from Kyoko's hand. She slipped carefully and quietly to her table, a habit she had since she was trained for being stealth, and sat on the chair. Kyoko went back lying on the bed and took a quick nap. A quick nap that actually lasted for an hour... Kyoko couldn't believe it.

"So you took an hour to write these few sentences?" Kyoko stared at Homura with a are-you-serious look as Homura narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a problem." It wasn't a question.

Kyoko sighed and pick up the paper from the table. And since Homura didn't stop her, she decided it was fine to read it. And reread. And reread again.

"You serious about saying all these?" Kyoko asked, her tone serious and with no hint of sarcasm in it.

Homura stared back silently and Kyoko took it for a yes. After all, Homura's silence were always a _yes_.

* * *

"Are you serious?!"

Homura knew his reaction would be like this, just like Kyoko. In fact, everyone's reaction would be like this if they knew the girl named Homura a.k.a The elite. The best of the best. The perfection was quitting.

"Yes. Hence, the resignation letter."

The boss eyed the envelope before staring back at Homura. "Why?"

"I always gain whenever I finished a mission. I gain experiences. But for the last mission, I have gained and loss. I've gained the true feeling and meaning of life and love. I've loss my ambitions of wanting to become an agent like my deceased parents."

The boss was silent as he sighed heavily. "And you are so close to be promoted and to become an agent. You sure about it?"

"I've made my mind, sir."

"I'll keep this for half a year." He pulled out the top drawer - where he kept the most important documents in it - and placed the envelope inside. "I'll give you a break and let you think about it. Half a year later, you'll tell me your decision again."

"You can give me half a year, a year, a decade, century and my answer will still be the same."

The boss lowered his head, deep in thought. A whole ten minutes had passed and Homura just stood in her position, while the boss just stared at his desk. Finally, he made his move and pulled out the drawer again, taking out the letter.

"Fine. I'll accept it." Homura nodded her head and gave a faint smile. "But if you ever regret you decision and want to come back, the door is always open for you."

"Thank you sir." Homura bowed. "I really appreciate all the time you took care of me and helped me throughout all my missions."

The boss sighed and smiled.

As Homura turned and was about to leave, she glanced back and it actually made the boss happy, thinking she wanted to change her mind. But Homura wasn't about to do that.

"I heard Kyoko is getting another mission this evening?"

The boss raised an eyebrow. "Since when did I assigned anything to her. She's not going to handle any mission till the day after tomorrow."

Homura smiled faintly, her eyes softened as she turned back to the door.

* * *

"Welcome to Kaname's residence. May I help you?"

Kyoko strained her neck, glancing behind the servant that had approached her at the front gate before looking at her. "Is Madoka at home?"

"Madoka-sama is at home. Can I ask w-"

"Kyoko-chan!"

Both of them looked up and stared at Madoka who was standing at the balcony, waving at them with both of her arms. She then shouted. "Let her in, she's my friend."

The servant bowed and unlock the gate, making way for Kyoko as she walked in. Madoka was already at the ground floor, happily running towards Kyoko as she gave a surprise hug. "It's been so long!"

"Sorry yo, I got things to clear up and stuff ya' know." They slowly ascended to Madoka's room while having a light conversation since Madoka had one huge ass home and it took around five minutes before she reached the door to her room.

"I almost forgotten to ask, what's up? I mean, since you're really busy, why would you drop by?" Madoka smiled as they sat on the cushions in the middle of her room

Kyoko bit her lips, her brows creased a little. She decided to go straight to the point. "Aren't you going to ask me about Homura? Anything about her?"

There was just silence as Kyoko stared at the now frozen Madoka. Only after a while, as though Madoka finally melted from her frozen spot previously, she gave an awkward smile. "I don't know..."

The redhead fidgeted and fished out a thumb-drive from her pocket and handed it to Madoka. The latter stared at it, puzzled before looking at Kyoko for an answer.

"Homura wanted me to pass this to you."

It was the answer that made Madoka scurried to her desk to pick up her laptop and plug in the thumb-drive in last than ten seconds. She clicked open the new devices and found one video in it. She clicked on it with hesitating.

"Hey."

There, the video, was none other than Homura. She was in her normal wear, her hair was down like usual. Behind her was a bed, but the pillow and the sheets were a bit crumpled, as though someone lay on it before.

"Hey..." Madoka whispered. Yeah, there was such a long pause for Madoka to regain back her composure after a few seconds and to reply as well.

"I-I uh, it's been a while. I suppose. Just telling you, if you are interested, but I'm leaving my job. To be honest, I don't know who I did this for. Is it for myself, or for something else? I really don't know."

Kyoko slowly stood up from her seat. She was in no place to stay and watch as well, furthermore, the video was quite long. Not because of the stammers or pauses, but Homura didn't follow her script. She added quite a lot of stuffs in her little speech on her own and that was what Kyoko wanted her to do in the first place.

The redhead quietly slipped out of the room and left, leaving Madoka alone by herself.

"I still remember your confession that day. If I could turn back the time, I would have replied you and gave you an answer instead of silence. I didn't mean it. But I had my job. I can't put feelings in it and I've been telling myself that every single time I'm with you. But... things still didn't turn out well. I still fall for you in the end." She laughed drily as she glanced around and cleared her throat.

Madoka sucked onto her lips, holding back her tears. The voice, her face. She had been dreaming about them every single day and now...

Homura lowered her head and slowly rocked herself back and forth. "Yeah, I like you. But I hurt you. For lying and betraying you when you trusted me so much. I don't deserve you, but I want you. Some weird logic isn't it?"

Madoka shook her head, really hard. "No it's not..."

"I don't have the confidence to be by your side. So I will change and maybe one day, I won't be standing behind you, watching you silently. I will be by your side, holding hands with you and protect you with everything possible." Homura smiled, but Madoka could see it wasn't real. It was forced. As if... whatever she said was just a dream, a dream that was impossible to fulfill that Homura have to fake it all up, even her smile.

Homura gazed down before looking up. Her eyes were now watery and she was in verge of crying. Homura never cries. She never...

"So before that day comes, when I have the courage to be with you, I will watch over you, from somewhere far away. But it's alright if you fall in love with someone else, and it's good to forget me as well. I'm a failure in these romantic things after all. I might be able to protect you from danger, but I don't know how to shower you with love, hugs and gifts. I'm not good at this."

"Fool... I don't want all that. I just want you..." Madoka sobbed.

"Yeah... Maybe you should really forget me."

Her sobs became louder. "What are you saying?!"

A tear rolled down Homura's cheek and the camera shook a little.

"But, I still want to return your confession that day. I still want to tell you. That I love you."

"Homura-"

"That's all. Bye Madoka." Homura wiped her tears and gave a faint smile, waving her hands after that. She stood up from her bed and at that moment, the screen went blank.

.

.

.

"I would love to lend you my umbrella, but it seemed that you don't really need it at the moment."

Madoka blinked and lifted her head up.

A lightning struck, followed by a loud thunder as Madoka shivered in fright. The long-haired girl standing in front of her stared at the sky expressionlessly before waving the umbrella in her hand. "You don't seem to be in a hurry anyway."

The pinkette's eyes widened as her mouth opened and close like a sick goldfish. How long has it been?

"Homura..."

_"Let's restart our meeting, shall we?"_

* * *

A/N: yEAH I WROTE IT AFTER SKyPING BECAUSE OF SUDDEN FEELS AND SADNESS AND I ASSURE YOU MADOHOMU WILL BE ALIVE OHKAY.

ok i am depressed liek shit noww zz. me and cashbanky graduated from our once pathetic school and went to different courses but still in teh same region but well, losing contact is a big issue and cashbanky said she is scared that when she never hang out with me and i will stop writing madohomu then and wow, thEre she is thinking all about madohomu instead of my fat fglabby arms and i thought that i will be like my pimples argh

OHKAY CAPS NOW ARGH SADNESS. OHKAY.


End file.
